


Serendipity

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, always a girl jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Jongin hadn’t expected someone like Chanyeol to be the one to steal her heart.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as twitfic for my dears Ang and Jay and then I couldn’t resist but actually write it properly. Not really a cohesive fic, more like a bunch of little snippets of a girl!jongin/chanyeol verse!

Jongin hadn’t expected someone like Chanyeol to be the one to steal her heart. She’s not sure what she _was_ expecting either, but Chanyeol definitely wasn’t it. There’s something about him though, that Jongin finds so ridiculously endearing. It probably helps, too, that he really likes her a lot.

He stops by during her lunch breaks sometimes to bring her something he made himself and she teases him, after the third time, that it should really be the other way around. “I know you said you can’t cook very well,” he says, smiling at her, and she likes how he remembers something so random like that. She doesn’t remember ever saying such a thing, but he remembered. “And besides, I like doing things for you.”

His words and how intently he stares at her as he says them make her blush, dropping her gaze to the lunch in her lap. It’s nice outside that they stepped out of her office to eat at the neighboring park, and even with the cool breeze she feels warm, her face flushed. Chanyeol laughs lightly beside her, reaches out to tuck a chunk of her hair that’s fallen to the side back behind her ear. His touch makes her shiver and she looks up at him hesitantly.

“You’re so cute,” he says softly and, god, he is too kind. Too sweet. She doesn’t know how to deal with this sort of thing, this kind of attention.

“Eat your food,” she grumbles, and shoves a piece of broccoli into his mouth from her own lunch box.

 

-

 

They first meet at a stupid birthday party that Sehun threw for herself, even though it had been like two weeks _after_ her birthday. Jongin, as her best friend, couldn’t escape it, and halfway through the whole thing, Chanyeol shows up at the door. Chanyeol, it turns out, is one of Sehun’s old high school friends, someone she had recently gotten back in touch with. Jongin thought she knew all of Sehun’s friends, but Chanyeol, tall and handsome with such a surprising voice, was definitely someone she’d never met, even if she vaguely remembered Sehun mentioning his name.

Jongin didn’t think she made much of an impression that night, but two days later she’d gotten a text from an unknown number. Chanyeol, telling her he’d gotten her number from Sehun and hoping it was okay to message her.

_I had fun talking to you the other night. We should hang out again sometime. :)_

Jongin honestly wasn’t sure what to do about that, and ended up never even answering and completely forgot about the entire thing when Chanyeol didn’t message back. It wasn’t until the following week, when she walked into work on Monday morning and found Chanyeol there with Junmyeon, that she remembered with a start.

Chanyeol looked surprised to see her, too, and Jongin embarrassedly made sure to not to meet his eyes. Junmyeon announced that Chanyeol’s company will be working on a major project with theirs, one that Jongin was assigned to, as well, and suddenly, Jongin saw Chanyeol everywhere.

“I’m sorry I never replied to your text,” Jongin says the first chance they end up alone. “It’s not that I didn’t want to see you again or--”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says and he looks down at her in something like relief. “Then it’s fine, honestly. I probably shouldn’t have messaged you like that anyway.” He rubs the back of his neck and his gaze shifts to the floor. “You probably thought I was some creep.”

She waves her hands in front of her and shakes her head. “No! Not at all,” she insists and when Chanyeol graces her with a bright smile, like the one she’d seen multiple times that first night they met and he laughed at all of her stupid jokes, she feels a little tremor in her chest.

“Good,” he says. “Because that would make the next few weeks really awkward.”

That makes her laugh and the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen a little as he stares at her makes her flush. “I think I’ll like working with you,” she says quietly; Chanyeol already felt like a breath of fresh air in the office, always surrounded by the same people.

Chanyeol’s smile makes her chest tighten again and she really wishes it would stop that. “Me, too,” he says, and his hand briefly brushes against hers under the table.

And so it begins.

 

-

 

At first it was almost overwhelming. Chanyeol brings her coffee every morning, setting it on her desk if she’s running late. He tucks a little flower into her hair, something he says he picked up from the florist he passes by every morning because it reminds him of her. He leans in close when they sit in one of the boardrooms with the rest of their project team and he watches her so closely when she speaks its like there’s no one else in the world to him but her.

Jongin is both flustered and oh so pleased. The more she sees Chanyeol, the more she starts to really like him. Hardworking and attentive, so eager to please, and even his little quirks make her heart all fuzzy and warm in her chest. She likes coming into work every morning while they’re working on this project to have Chanyeol greet her with a cheerful _good morning_ , likes stopping by his desk to find him draped across the surface and drooling into his shirt, fast asleep, when they stay behind to finish something up.

When the project does come to an end, around two months later, Jongin tries not to feel so disappointed.

“This time, if I message you to hang out, will you ignore me?” Chanyeol asks her on his last night of stopping by her company.

She shakes her head, almost too quickly. He looks at her in amusement. “I’d like to spend more time with you,” she says honestly, and she’s surprised at how easy it is to admit.

 

-

 

Their first date is full of shy touches and smiles and little hiccups along the way. Jongin is late, rushing off the subway to meet Chanyeol outside the station and she’s probably a mess even after she spent so long trying to look her best.

Chanyeol doesn’t seem to care, just grins widely when she meets him and smooths her flyaway hair down gently. “You look pretty,” he says and she feels warm all over already and the evening has just started.

They see a movie and they’re a little jittery in the dark whenever their fingers touch when they reach for popcorn at the same time. Jongin gets too excited over the fighting scenes in Captain America and Chanyeol watches her sometimes more than he watches the actual movie.

“I have to see it again!” she declares when they leave, and he laughs, sticks close to her as they head out of the movie hall.

“I’d go see it with you, if you want,” he offers and she smiles at him happily.

On the way to the restaurant for dinner, Jongin feels warm fingers skate across her wrist before a firm hand clasps her own. She stares down at her left hand that Chanyeol has in his and her heart is beating so, so loudly in her ears and she forgets what she was saying about the movie mid-sentence to take in the fact that he’s holding her hand.

“Is it--okay?” he asks quietly and it breaks her out of her stupor.

Heat fills her cheeks and she can’t form an answer that won’t make her sound completely pathetic. Instead, she just laces their fingers together properly, palms touching, and she marvels at the way their hands fit together so well. She smiles up at him before continuing on down the sidewalk and Chanyeol follows after her quickly, but he’s distracted, she can tell, looking between their linked hands and the smile that’s now threatening to break her face.

He stumbles, on an even patch of pavement, and practically goes flying down to the ground as he releases her hand quickly like he’s ensuring he doesn’t drag her down with him. Jongin gasps, reaching out to pull him back to his feet, and before she can even ask if he’s okay, Chanyeol is standing just as tall as always, even if he looks incredibly flustered.

“I’m fine!!” he exclaims. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing!” He doesn’t look at her and his ears are turning a little red.

Jongin can’t help it. She laughs. Her shoulders tremble in her mirth and they’ve completely stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk but she doesn’t even care. Chanyeol is--really cute, she thinks, and right now, how he stares at her, slightly slack-jawed by her reaction but with this sort of undeniable fondness in his eyes, she feels so warm and so happy.

“Come on, you giant,” she giggles, looping her arm with his and leaning into him a bit. “We’re going to be late for our reservations.”

 

-

 

“You and Chanyeol are really cute,” Sehun says and Jongin almost chokes on her drink as she looks up at Sehun in surprise.

“What brought this on?” she says, heat climbing up her neck.

Sehun shrugs, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “I don’t know,” she says around the straw of her bubble tea. “I was just thinking about it.” She looks at Jongin with that sort of empty expression she usually gets and after so many years of knowing her, Jongin still can’t quite read it. “You seem happier these days. Maybe that’s it.”

A smile tugs at Jongin’s lips and she focuses on sucking up a pearl from her drink before she replies. “I feel happier these days,” she admits. “Chanyeol is…He’s really nice.”

“ _Too_ nice,” Sehun scoffs. “You guys are perfect together.”

Jongin flushes. “Shut up,” she says, aims a kick under the table at Sehun with the heel of her shoes.

Sehun just grins at her. “He likes you a lot,” she says. “He talks about you all the time when we meet up.” She sighs exaggeratedly like it’s something terrible she has to put up with and Jongin feels a little tingle of pleasure at the thought of Chanyeol always talking about her. “Jongin this, Jongin that, you think he would create a shrine for you if he could.”

“He can’t be that bad,” Jongin protests but the look that Sehun gives her clearly suggests otherwise.

“That first night you guys met, remember?” Sehun says and Jongin nods slowly. “After you left, he kept asking me about you. It got so annoying I just gave him your number so he could talk to you himself.”

Jongin had wondered about that; Sehun knew she wasn’t exactly the easiest person to welcome new people into her life.

“Of course you didn’t reply,” Sehun continues with a laugh. She sucks around her straw almost obscenely before swallowing a few pearls and licking her lips. “He was even more annoying after that.”

Laughing lightly, Jongin shakes her head, pokes around her cup of bubble tea with her straw. “Well, I guess things worked out anyway.”

“They did,” Sehun agrees. “Way better than I would’ve thought. I didn’t realize tall ostriches were your type, Jongin.”

Jongin yanks her straw out of her cup and blows one of the tapioca balls at Sehun’s face. She screeches, drawing the attention of nearly everyone else in the shop, and then reaches out to slug Jongin in the shoulder with a perfectly manicured hand. They both laugh after that, settling back in their chairs and Jongin feels so full of happiness she’s afraid she might float away with it all. On the table, her phone buzzes with a new message and she picks it up quickly before Sehun tries to swipe it.

There’s a picture of a cute little puppy, followed by a short message from Chanyeol: _Saw this puppy on the way home and thought of you! ♥ Hope your day is going well. :)_

She bites her lower lip to keep from smiling too much and she can feel Sehun’s judging look from across the table. She types up a quick message and then sets her phone back down.

_i’m doing great, chanyeollie-oppa :3 having bubble tea with sehun right now!_ it reads, _i’ll see you in a few hours, right?_

A few minutes later, her phone buzzes again: _Yes! Can’t wait to see you! ;D_

She blushes a little at that and Sehun groans, getting up and heading for the door. “Can I, like, ban the two of you from being disgustingly adorable around me?” she complains as Jongin hastily follows after, tossing her mostly empty drink into the trash on the way. “It only reminds me of how painfully single I am.”

Jongin laughs but quickly schools it into a cough when Sehun glares at her. They head out of the shop together then and Jongin pats Sehun’s head placatingly. “I thought things were going well with that bartender a few weeks back? What was her name? Zitao?”

Sehun lights up a little at that and nods. “It is,” she says, “just maybe not as fast as I’d like.”

Jongin wrinkles her nose. “Spare me the details,” she says but Sehun nudges her with an elbow and then links their arms together.

“If I have to put up with listening to both you and Chanyeol about your relationship, you can listen to my non-existant one,” she says and then rushes off into a long spiel about how she’s sure she’s wearing Zitao down.

Jongin only half listens, half thinks about meeting up with Chanyeol later and wonders how her life has changed so much in such a short time but how she wouldn’t want any of it to be different.  


-

 

Jongin’s cooking speciality lies in making instant ramen and occasionally scrambled eggs. Her mother always complains that she will never snag a husband with her less-than-mediocre skills but Jongin has never cared about things like that. She survives, with what she knows, and that’s always been okay.

Except today, when she had resolutely planned to make a really, super special surprise dinner for Chanyeol’s birthday. Chanyeol is always making her cute lunches or whipping up amazing meals when she comes over and Jongin wants to do something like that for him for once. She had researched all the recipes and printed off the instructions and was fully prepared to create the best meal _ever_.

Only by the time Jongin is close to finishing, she realizes she left out a crucial ingredient from the side dish, skipped a step in the cooking the meat and nearly causes a small fire on the stove that scares her to death. Needless to say she ends up burning the whole thing and even accidentally topples over the bowl she’d prepared with a quick salad straight to the floor. So instead of her dream special meal, she has a charred main dish and a kitchen that looks like a tornado had passed through and all she can think to do is slump to the floor, curled up by the corner cupboards and bury her face in her knees.

She doesn’t even know how long she stays there for, but it must be at least twenty minutes because she only moves when she hears a knock at the door. Chanyeol always knocks, even though she had given him a key months before. She’s still too upset to do anything, not even answer him, and a few seconds later she can hear him fumbling with the lock and walking inside.

“Jongin?” he calls and she can barely manage back a small, “In the kitchen.”

She’s just glad her voice didn’t break with the frustrated sobs that threaten to take over her again.

When Chanyeol walks in, dressed nicely in dark jeans and a large, off-white sweater, he’s smiling the way he usually does, but stops short when he finds her on the floor. His eyes widen as he takes in the kitchen and then he’s scrambling over to her, kneeling in front of her and reaching for her hands.

“What happened?” he exclaims. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she says instantly, not wanting him to worry, but that _does_ come out all broken and wobbly and suddenly Chanyeol is pulling her into his arms, cradling her head in his hands. Her chest aches and she sniffles quietly, clings back to him tightly. “I’m sorry,” she says, “I tried to make dinner for you but I burned everything.”

“Everything?” Chanyeol repeats like he isn’t sure how that’s possible and she feels him glancing around the kitchen, taking in the disaster. She doesn’t expect him to start laughing. “Wow.”

“Stop,” she whines, “It’s your birthday. I just wanted to do something _special_!!”

Chanyeol’s laughter only gets louder but the way he holds her is even more comforting, resting his chin atop her head and soothingly patting her back. “It’s okay,” he says softly, “just spending time with you is special to me.”

That makes her laugh through her slight tears and she weakly punches his back where she’s clinging to him. “Shut up,” she says, but she’s already feeling better. “That’s so cheesy.”

He pulls back to grin down at her, and reaches out to wipe away the tiny tears at the corner of her eyes with his thumbs. “Come on,” he says, standing and pulling her up with him. “We’ll cook together. It’s more fun that way.”

She’s still frustrated over her failed attempt from earlier, isn’t sure that she should even be allowed in the kitchen lest she set another fire, but Chanyeol is rolling up his sleeves and picking up the dishes that had fallen to the floor and she can’t say no. This is a second chance to make up for the mess she made. She secures her hair up in a ponytail and tightens up the apron she’d had on around her waist more firmly and shows Chanyeol the recipes she’d been following.

“You should’ve gone for something less extravagant,” he tells her and she sulks, turning away and mumbling under her breath about how it was supposed to be _special_. He just kisses her nose and calls her cute and she bats him away until he’s laughing and ordering her to pull out more ingredients from the fridge.

Together, it is much more fun and not nearly as stressful. Chanyeol handles more of the difficult tasks but shows Jongin how to do them and she understands where she’d gone wrong earlier. She’s excited, every time she gets through something right with Chanyeol’s guidance, and he always pulls her to him with an arm around the waist and kisses her forehead in a sweet kind of reward.

They eat together in the living room, settled down beside each other on the couch. Jongin put in the third Iron Man movie because Chanyeol had mentioned some time ago he hadn’t seen it and no boyfriend of hers was going to commit such blasphemy. Dinner turns out delicious and Jongin is still a little disappointed that she wasn’t able to do this all herself.

It doesn’t take much for Chanyeol to notice her despondence; he’s so quick on those little things that it’s hard, sometimes, when Jongin wants to keep something to herself. He pauses the movie suddenly, and sets their plates down onto the coffee table and before Jongin can even ask what he’s doing, he’s grabbing her waist and pulling her up into his lap.

She flushes instantly at the unexpectedness of it all, at how close his face is to hers, and how warm his hands feel against her sides.

“I love you,” he says, almost too seriously, but she knows what he’s doing, telling her it’s okay that her original plans didn’t work out, that he’s happy she had wanted so much to do something special for him. And it’s not even close to the first time that he’s said those words to her, but her heart skips a beat like it is, and she smiles widely down at him before taking either side of his face in her hands and leaning down to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

He laughs against her lips but reciprocates eagerly, and they make out quietly on the couch until they’re both left breathless and a little pink in the face. Chanyeol’s hair is in disarray from her fingers when she pulls back and it makes her snicker, fluffing it up even more until he scowls at her. She pecks his lips once more and flattens down the strands before sliding off his lap. She leaves her legs stretched out over his, though, and reaches for the remote.

“You have to pay attention,” she says as she presses play, and he grins, nodding, and pats her knee.

 

-

 

Chanyeol comes over for their third date. If it can be called a date, since they don’t exactly go out but rather stay in at Jongin’s apartment to watch the FIFA games. It’s quite early in the morning, but when Chanyeol offered to come and watch with her, Jongin hadn’t said no. She had originally planned to watch the game with Taemin, but he had to cancel last minute and while Jongin would have just as much fun watching on her own, having Chanyeol with her is even better. Even if he doesn’t know all the rules.

“You’re excited, I see,” he says when she lets him in, his eyes taking in the South Korea jersey she put on over a simple cotton dress and she grins.

“You should be _more_ excited,” she says. “Show some national pride.”

Chanyeol laughs, squeezes her waist gently and says, “You’re adorable.”

They settle down with some coffee and the delicious pastries Chanyeol had bought on his way over from Jongin’s favorite bakery. The game against Algeria doesn’t start off well at all and Jongin is bouncing around and screaming at the screen and Chanyeol watches her way more than he watches the actual game.

“You’re into this more than I expected,” he says, when the game goes into halftime and Jongin is sulking at South Korea’s zero points. “I’m guessing you play, too.”

She nods. “I used to be on my high school and university teams,” she says. “I don’t get to play as much anymore, but sometimes with friends we have little matches at the park. I usually play forward.”

Chanyeol’s eyes go a little wide. “That’s one of the important spots, isn’t it?”

“They’re all important!” she huffs and he laughs, raises a hand placatingly. It makes her smile and she brushes her bangs back from her face and pulls at the end of her braid. “You should come watch me play, sometime.”

He grins at her, pleased, and nods quickly. “I’d like that.”

They chat for a while longer and she helps him out with more of the finer details about the game before the second half starts. Chanyeol leans back against the couch and wraps an arm around her shoulders smoothly and the close proximity makes her heart race even more than it already is from the game itself.

Jongin gets too excited when Korea has the ball a couple of minutes into the second half and she scoots up on the couch so she’s closer to the television and Chanyeol’s arm falls down but she grabs it quickly with both hands, eyes widening as Son Heungmin gets the ball and is on the path toward a goal. “Come on, come on,” she says, leaning into Chanyeol in apprehension, her fingernails digging into his skin. They need this goal, they really do, and even Chanyeol is staring at the television, fixated, right now.

The goal isn’t spectacular by any means, but after a three-point halftime difference, it feels like a winning shot. Jongin jumps up and down delightedly, shaking Chanyeol’s arm that’s still in her grip and she turns to him, beaming, and she isn’t sure what makes her do it, maybe the excitement of the goal combined with the fond way he’s looking back at her, but she leans up and kisses him. She feels the softness of Chanyeol’s lips before registering how he’s gone still beside her and it makes her want to move away but in the next second, familiar hands wrap around her waist and pull her in close and he’s kissing her _back_. And this isn’t at all how she expected their first ever kiss to go, she hadn’t meant to kiss him at all, but it had just happened and it felt like a good idea and it definitely feels like a good idea now that his lips move against hers tentatively.

It’s only when Chanyeol starts to laugh that they pull apart, and embarrassment flares up throughout her body, pushing aside the heat of pleasure from their kiss and leaving her more mortified than anything else. Chanyeol is holding her close to him still as his body trembles in amusement, his face taking on that scrunched up expression as he laughs and her heart flutters, watching him. He slides a hand to cup her cheek then, his laughter lessening into short snickers, until he closes the space between them in another kiss.

“Okay?” he asks after their lips touch briefly and she nods instantly, leaning back in for more, and they kiss again and again and again.

Except Jongin pulls back only a few minutes later, eyes wide as she exclaims, “The game!!” and untangles herself from Chanyeol’s grasp to turn back to the television. “What! We’re behind three points again?!”

Beside her, she feels Chanyeol slump back against the couch with a low sigh. “You’re killing me,” he says, tugging lightly at her braid before trailing his hand down her back.

She just shushes him because Korea has the ball now, but leans back against she’s resting mostly against his chest and found one of his hands with hers, lacing their fingers together. That seems to please him, and he rests his chin on her shoulder as Korea makes their second goal and Jongin can think of no better way to celebrate that one, too, than by pulling Chanyeol into another kiss.

 

-

 

Jongin’s whole body shudders as Chanyeol presses his fingers between her legs. Her hair clings to the back of her neck, damp from sweat, and her lips part in a soft moan when Chanyeol sucks along the curve of her collarbone. His thumb rubs over her clit just as two fingers push easily into her, and she jerks instinctively into the touch. She can feel his lips stretch into a smirk against her bare skin and she wishes she could hold back just a little and not give him the easy satisfaction, but after nearly two weeks apart, she’s more sensitive as usual.

Chanyeol had only just returned from his business trip to New York earlier that day. It’s now sometime past dinnertime and they’ve maybe left the bedroom twice. Jongin doesn’t really remember. She can’t think of much else right now than how good it feels to have Chanyeol’s warm hands on her, how perfectly he crooks his fingers inside her to get her thighs tense and shaking, how hard he is when he shifts and she can feel him rub against her hip through his underwear.

“Chanyeol,” she whines, and he pulls up to stare down at her even as he continues to fuck her with his fingers. He goes slow, this time, and it’s overwhelming, the way pleasure builds and builds throughout her body. She just wants more, but she doesn't want this to stop, either.

“Fuck,” he breathes, sliding a hand up her stomach and leaving little goosebumps in his wake. He cups her left breast in his hand, her nipple hardening under the touch and she gasps, pushing up into it, her hips rocking down for more. “Fuck, you’re so hot like this.”

“Come here,” she says, untangling a hand from the bedsheets to clench tight in his hair and tug him down. They kiss sloppily and he swallows her surprised moan when he pushes in a third finger.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers against her lips and she laughs, breathless, before that fades into a heady whine, too.

“You’ve said that at least ten times today,” she says, amused. She brushes away the dampened strands of hair back from his face and lets her hand trail down the nape of his neck and over the muscles of his back. He shivers under her touch and ruts against her hip a bit, but he doesn’t stop pleasuring her for one second.

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” he says after a moment, kissing her once. “Next time, you should come with me. We can make it a vacation.”

They’ve never gone anywhere together before like that, just the two of them. They’d gone to the beach, once, with Jongdae and Baekhyun, but it’s not quite the same. Her chest feels hot from his suggestion and she nods eagerly. “I would like that,” she says, before pulling him into another kiss. “For now, though, more fucking. Less talking.”

His laugh rumbles against the crook of her neck but he wastes no second to comply. The smirk he gives her is her only warning before he’s suddenly leaning down between her legs and sliding his tongue over her clit.

“O- _Oh_ ,” she keens, trembling, and he holds her hip down with his free hand as he licks her slowly, softly, and drives her practically crazy. “Oppa, right--right there, yes.”

His eyes flick up to stare at her as he follows her direction and his fingers are not hitting her just where she needs it, his tongue laving hot between her folds and she’s been worked up all day that it really doesn’t take much for her to get there again now. She gently squeezes her right breast, rolling the nipple between her fingers, and just as Chanyeol works in a fourth finger, she comes with a startled cry, thighs suddenly tense. She kicks out from the sensation, from Chanyeol working her through it with ease, and he grabs her leg to hold her steady and keep from getting smacked in the face.

“Oh my god,” she breathes, and she slides her hand down from her chest to Chanyeol’s hair instead, tugging him away. He just pulls out two fingers and presses the tip of his tongue between the others instead and she spasms from the feeling and just about comes all over again. “Shit, stop--I’m--”

Chanyeol listens this time, drawing away with one final brush of his thumb over her clit and she groans, loud, and slumps against the sheets completely sated. He grins down at her, wiping his mouth and chin with the back of his other hand. She smiles up at him lazily, before glancing down to where he’s hard between his legs.

“If you’re tired--don’t worry about it,” he says quickly, but she shushes him and waves him back up. He leans in easily and she doesn’t hesitate to kiss him, tasting a bit of herself on his tongue and his erection firm against her pelvis. He lets out a filthy sounding moan when she touches him, slipping her hand past the waistband, and he rocks into her palm within seconds.

“Gonna come already?” she teases, kissing along the slope of his neck. “Don’t you want to fuck me again?”

“Jesus, Jongin,” he groans and it’s clear he isn’t going to last, not with the way he shudders when she rubs her fingers over the slit, spreading the precome around to make the next slide of her hand slicker.

She licks over his adam’s apple and says, “Well, I guess we still do have all night for that,” and Chanyeol’s incredulous laugh breaks off into a low noise of pleasure when she jerks him off fast until he’s spilling into her hand and onto her stomach.

Jongin kisses him then, and he responds fiercely, his hips stuttering into her grasp just a few more times. She releases him, wiping her hand off on the sheets before wrapping her arm around his back and their kisses get much slower, easier, until they’re just pressed together and catching their breaths.

“You’re amazing,” Chanyeol says and she giggles a little, embarrassed, but lets him pull her to his chest as he rolls over onto his back. She throws a leg over his hip and even though she’s tired and sweaty and sticky between her thighs, she feels so, so content.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Jongin says and presses a kiss to his chest.


End file.
